Alleyways Can Lead to Love
by morecupcakesplz
Summary: First fanfic! Takes place when Cat and Robbie are in the trash bin, rolling down the street in "Victori-Yes." Read and review!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction story, a cute little Cabbie oneshot. Sorry about the suckish title, but I have no creativity when it comes to naming stuff. Takes place after the last Victorious episode, where Cat and Robbie are half-naked in a mobile trash can :') Oh, by the way, I know that Cat's brother should be in Idaho in that "special" place, as said in "Star Spangled Tori," but let's pretend he was going later :) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

****"Wheeee..." Robbie and I chanted, our excitement fading. Okay my throat is getting kinda sore. Both of us were tired of sitting in this trash can, and it was getting late and cold. He had his arm around me, which warmed me up a bit, and made me feel tingly inside.

"Robbie, how long will it take for us to get home? We've been riding around for almost an hour now. I miss my pajelehoocho," I sniffled.

"It's okay, Cat, I can see your house. Maybe you can call for your brother to have him bring us towels so we can get out," he said, a small smile growing on his face.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! At this time, my brother should be outside playing basketball. He's getting a little better, but last time we played he tried to chew the basketball pole," I told him.

"Okay," he said slowly. I don't think he wanted to know more about my brother. That's okay. "Let's try calling for him now," he suggested.

"Okay!" I smiled brightly. "Wendell! WENDELL!" Robbie and I shouted at the top of our lungs.

"Cat?" A faint voice made its way into my ears. I grinned. "That's him!" Robbie nodded enthusiastically.

"Wendell, can you go into the house and get us some towels? We, uh..." My brother wouldn't want to hear that some meanies had stolen our pajelehoochos. He would act super protective and wouldn't be happy I was half-naked with a boy. He'd punch Robbie! I can't let that happen! I made up a quick lie in my head. Wendell is gullible, so he should buy this.

"We were in the pool, and we lost our clothes!" I lied. Eh, not my best.

"Okay, Kitty!" Oh, thank God.

* * *

"So, it's a good thing I bought so many of them, right?" I asked Robbie, referring to the pajelehoochos, once we were fully clothed and sitting on my bed, sipping iced tea. Music was playing softly in the background. Ever since Robbie first came to my house and I discovered he loved music almost as much as I did, I would have a random playlist on to play while we talked.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled, and I gathered the courage to tell him what was on my mind.

"Robbie, I know we haven't talked much about this, but why did you kiss me at the Cow-Wow?"

It was on my mind, but we haven't really been alone since then. I was going to tell him when we were walking in the alley, but then those guys had to go steal our clothes. That wasn't very nice of them.

"Well, Cat, do you remember when I sang you that song?" His eyes looked straight into mine. I could have just melted right there.

"Yeah, that was a really nice song. Whoever you wrote it for is a very lucky girl." I smiled at him, and he shook his head.

"Cat, I wrote it for _you_. I really like you, Kitty. That's why I kissed you. But why did you run away?"

I was speechless. This cannot be happening to me.

"I was confused, Robbie. I thought we were just friends; best friends. But I've been thinking about it, and I really like you, too. I loved it when you kissed me. I wasn't too right in the head, after Sinjin kicked me," I admitted.

Robbie stared at me, his mouth slightly ajar. He closed it, and moved closer to my spot on the bed.

I had waited so long for this. Our lips met, and held for about ten seconds.

He pulled away gently, then took his hands in my own. I leaned in slightly so our foreheads were touching.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen," I murmured, a smile on my face.

He grinned back. He sat on the pillow, and I moved to rest my head on his chest, our hands still laced together.

He pressed a soft kiss to my head, and whispered, "Caterina Valentine, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Robert," I giggled. I kissed him again, this time longer.

Once we pulled away, I stifled a yawn.

He noticed, and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you tired, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I said sleepily.

I closed my eyes, but not before pecking his cheek. I fell asleep within seconds.

**Robbie's POV**

She looks like an angel when she sleeps. She always looks beautiful, of course, but she looked even cuter.

Thankfully, the light switch wasn't too far away from her bed, and I stretched my arm to turn it off. I rested my head on hers, and fell asleep as well.

**No One's POV**

That night, Cat and Robbie had beautiful dreams where they lived together and fell in love. Both smiled in their slumbers, their pajelehoochos still on.

~The End~

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it! Sorry if it was too rushed or short, I just made it up along the way. Thanks for reading, and review!


End file.
